candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Runway
(unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: Minty the Pegasus has eaten too much candies and cannot fly, so he asks Tiffi to help give him a boost. Tiffi says that helping is her specialty. After episode: Tiffi grabs a chocolate teeter-totter to use as a catapult. She jumps on it to send Minty flying in midair. Minty can once again fly. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, chameleon candy cannons are unofficially introduced in level 432 due to a redesign. Levels Rainbow Runway is a somewhat easy episode. However, it has two somewhat hard levels: and , two hard levels: and . No other levels are rated above medium. Thus, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Soda Swamp. Gallery Story= Mintybefore.png|I ate way too many rainbows. I will lift you off.png|I will help you lift off. Thank you, Miss. You're a star!.png|Thanks Miss! You're a star! |-| Levels= Level 426 V2 HTML5.png|Level 426 - |link=Level 426 Level 427 Reality.png|Level 427 - |link=Level 427 Level 428 V2 HTML5.png|Level 428 - |link=Level 428 Level 429 V3 HTML5.png|Level 429 - |link=Level 429 Level 430 V4 HTML5.png|Level 430 - |link=Level 430 Level 431 V2 HTML5.png|Level 431 - |link=Level 431 Level 432 V4 HTML5.png|Level 432 - |link=Level 432 Level 433 V4 HTML5.png|Level 433 - |link=Level 433 Level 434 V4 HTML5 before.png|Level 434 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 434 Level 434 V4 HTML5 after.png|Level 434 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 434 Level 435 V3 HTML5.png|Level 435 - |link=Level 435 Level 436 V3 HTML5.png|Level 436 - |link=Level 436 Level 437 V5 HTML5.png|Level 437 - |link=Level 437 Level 438 V3 HTML5.png|Level 438 - |link=Level 438 Level 439 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 439 - |link=Level 439 Level 440 Reality.png|Level 440 - |link=Level 440 |-| Champion title= Rainbow Catcher.png|Champion title|link=Rainbow Catcher |-| CCS TV Ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Rainbow Runway in CCS TV ad Tiffi holding a mystery candy.png|Another view of Rainbow Runway in the CCS TV ad |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-49.png|Rainbow Runway in Google Play Store |-| Seen those clouds= Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-35-19.png|Seen those clouds? |-| Icon= Rainbowrunway.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Rainbow Runway Map Mobile.png|Old mobile (HTML5) map Trivia *A website, crushingcandies.com hoaxed a fake episode 30. It was supposedly called "Cupcake Forest" and contained 7 jelly levels, 5 ingredients levels, 2 candy order levels, and 1 timed level. Crushingcandies.com then explained they got the false information from the regular Candy Crush Saga Wikipedia page and apologised for the false information. *The levels in this episode seem to go in progressive order. *Upon its release in HTML5, The quit button Was Changed. *Before the release, if you scrolled to the very top of the board, the first three spaces of the episode could be seen, but the spaces had no level type icon or number, and the colour was dark blue, although this episode's colour is pink (see picture). *Upon its release, when you are playing timed levels, it displays "Get (required points) points!", but it was changed to "Get (required points) points in (time) seconds!". Nowadays, this only applies in Flash, since timed levels have been removed in HTML5. *This episode starts a trend in which all levels ending in 0 or a multiple of 10 are somewhat hard or higher, starting from level 440 and ending in level 570. *Even though this episode is based on rainbows, there are hardly any rainbow candies at all, except when you get them from a mystery candy in levels 432 and 435. The former level has been redesigned to have chameleon candy cannons, however, fitting the episode's theme. *This is the first two-words episodes with compound words. *This is the first episode in Reality with a rainbow theme. *This is the only episode since the trend of reusing episodes that began with Polkapalooza that has not been reused or altered in any way. Cherry Chateau was renamed to Waffle Workshop and every other episode from Polkapalooza onward has been reused in 2019: **Polkapalooza: Episode 28 and Episode 352. **Soda Swamp: Episode 29 and Episode 353 (it was also used for Episode 66, though that was a stage play and not an exact copy). **Butterscotch Boulders: Episode 31 and Episode 363. **Sugary Shire: Episode 32 and Episode 369. **Meringue Moor: Episode 34 and Episode 383. **Ice Cream Caves: Episode 35 and Episode 391. **Sour Salon: Episode 36 and Episode 399. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Sky-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5) Category:Rainbow-themed episodes